Little Bird
by Ashtree1165
Summary: Daddy!Bats Drabble between young Dick Grayson and himself.


**Just a Drabble I wrote cus I needed some Daddy!Bats.  
So I hope you like it and happy new year!**

**Little Bird**

Dick Grayson sat quietly in the passenger side seat of the Batmobile. Watching attentively with childlike wonder as the world around him coated itself in a soft layer of white. Snowflakes bigger than Dick had seen since the circus went to Russia falling melodically from the heavens, landing gently on the hood and windshield of the Batmobile. Encompassing Dick in a world of pure white.

He sat patiently and waited for the Bat to return. Simply enjoying the feel of the heater on full blast, the warmth circling around the inside of the vehicle and bathing him in welcomed heat. The winters of Gotham were always cold, but this year they'd had far more snow and far colder temperatures than Gotham had seen in years. The coldest one Dick had experienced since living with the infamous Bruce Wayne. Yes he'd experience much colder, but not here in Gotham.

Dick smiled to himself as he breathed on the window, his breath fogging the glass. With his finger, he began to doodle. First the Bat Symbol, the one he'd seen shining in the sky late at night outside his window just before Bruce disappeared, not to be seen till sunrise. Next a smiley face, then the emblem sewed into the Flash's uniform. Along with Superman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman's trademark symbols. Satisfied with his work, he continued to doodle meaningless shapes.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Robin nearly jumped, nearly, at the sound of Batman's voice. He never even heard him open the door. "Finished?" Robin asked hopefully.

Batman smiled, "just about. I need to stop by the commissioner's, it'll be a while."

Dick furrowed his brow. "That's clear across the city."

Bruce pursed his lips, eyeing his adopted son carefully. It was nearly midnight, and the boy had had quite a long day at school. It was understanding that he was so tired. Though the boy would never admit it. "Don't worry, I'll take you home first."

"No, no, that's okay," the point in which he was attempting to make was efficiently destroyed by a massive yawn tearing from the young vigilante's mouth. "I'll go with you."

"I don't think so kido. It's past your bedtime and you know how Alfred hates it when I keep you out late." Bruce said, sliding into the driver's seat, and ruffling the boys ebony locks. He started the engine, pulling the Batmobile out of its hiding place in one of Gotham's many hidden alleyways.

Dick gave his father his trademark puppy eyes. "But Bruce it's a Saturday, I don't have a bed time." he wined. It was true, he was exhausted. But he hated being left out of the Bat's affairs. Especially when it involved Commissioner Gordon, the closest thing he had to an uncle. And he would never pass up an opportunity to see his best friend, Barbara Gordon. The only kid who knew his alter ego. And surprisingly didn't pester him about it.

Bruce just smiled. "Maybe another time, sport."

Dick sighed but excepted his fate. It really was late after all, and arguing with the Bat was pointless. It was like trying to break through a brick wall with nothing but a spoon.

As the duo pulled into the Batcave, Dick was nearly asleep already. So with a fond smile playing across his lips, Bruce came around the automobile and gently pulled the kid into his arms. Holding him protectively against his chest.

Alfred greeted them as always, waiting patiently by the stairs. "Long day, sir?" He commented, his eyebrow peeked and smiling lovingly at his young master.

"You could say that Alfred." Bruce replied, carrying his son above ground to the manor. He made straight for Dick's bedroom. And after helping the half asleep boy dress in his pjs, he set him down gracefully on his bed. Pulling the Superman comforter up to his chin, tucking it in around the boy. Helping his little bird curl up in his nest.

For a man known as a fighter, and a defender of his dark city, the Batman could be impossibly gentle when it came to his son. He'd fight off entire army's for that boy.


End file.
